


Паллиатив

by Dva_Stula, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, коматозный таймлайн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020
Summary: Оцелот не умеет разговаривать с детьми.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Паллиатив

Миллер не любил обсуждать прошлое. Если он и говорил о нем, то всегда абстрактно, без имен и мест, зная, что ностальгия быстро обернется очередным острым приступом вины. Оцелота забавляло, с какой силой Миллер ненавидел Эммериха — все, лишь бы обмануть самого себя и отвлечься от изнуряющей тяжести собственных грехов. 

Тем было удивительнее, когда вечером, сплюнув зубную пасту в кухонную раковину, Миллер вдруг спросил:  
— А что с детьми?  
— С какими детьми? — переспросил Оцелот, не обернувшись.

Утром Оцелот улетал в США, а Миллер оставался в Аргентине, где на границе с Парагваем его ждала Либре с боевиками из ERP. Оцелот считал, что вознаграждение не стоило риска, но спорить с Миллером было бессмысленно. Его храбрость часто тяготела к суицидальным тенденциям, но, в принципе, Оцелот не мог запретить ему умирать.

— С его детьми, — повторил Миллер.  
— Твой приятель Зеро не сказал тебе? Я думал, вы делились друг с другом самым сокровенным.  
— После семьдесят четвертого я ничего про них не слышал, — отстраненно ответил Миллер, удивительным образом пропуская «приятеля» мимо ушей.  
— В семьдесят шестом году руководители проекта решили, что он не оправдывает вложенных денег, и все исследования были приостановлены.  
— И где теперь его дети?  
— Они не его дети, Миллер. Пущены по миру? Погибли? Растут в зажиточной калифорнийской семье?  
— И ты, разумеется, ни разу не интересовался их судьбой. Очень убедительно.  
— Вопреки впечатлению, я не знаю всего на свете, Миллер, — сказал Оцелот.

Ему нужно было в Вашингтон, но до назначенной встречи оставалось два дня, и он взял билет до Фейетвилла, Арканзас. Времени как раз хватало на небольшой, но необходимый крюк.

Оцелот долго терзал звонок. Внутри раздавались перекрикивания, звон посуды и топот. Спустя минуту дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшейся щели появились лицо белой женщины лет сорока пяти. Она выглядела ровно так, как представлял себе Оцелот, вчитываясь в ее файл еще больше года назад, — изможденная материнством грузная домохозяйка с отпечатком смутного превосходства на лице. Видимо, ноша, которую она взвалила на свои натруженные плечи, позволяла ей считать, что свой священный долг перед обществом она выполнила, и теперь все немного ей обязаны. Оцелот дернул краем рта, думая о том, что бы сказал Зеро, увидев, где кончил его драгоценный проект, и успешно выдал усмешку за мягкую приветственную улыбку.

— Вы кто? — спросила женщина. 

Он расслабил челюсть, чтобы голос звучал ниже. Такие как она всегда велись на это.

— Доброе утро, мэм, — сказал Оцелот, растягивая гласные. — Я звонил вам месяц назад по поводу Дэвида, помните? Говорил, что заеду. Я знаю, мне стоило позвонить еще раз и предупредить вас, но я неожиданно оказался в городе и решил не откладывать.

Она смерила его с головы до ног поверх дверной цепочки, задержав взгляд на сапогах, и недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— И кем вы ему, сказали, приходитесь?  
— О, официально — никем. Но я знал его отца, — скорбно начал Оцелот, — и пусть я не могу взять мальчика к себе, проверять его время от времени — в некоторой степени моя обязанность. 

— Что же, — сказал она и громко звякнула цепью. — Проходите. Может, вы мне скажете, что с ним делать.

Оцелот вспомнил, что ее звали Бекки.

Он прошел на кухню, где девочка лет четырнадцати мыла посуду, время от времени вытирая текущий нос тыльной стороной мыльной ладони. 

— Брось, — быстро сказала Бекки, — потом домоешь. Пойди померь Сэму температуру, в семь утра его тошнило. 

Когда девочка скрылась где-то в доме, Бекки села на стул и с несколько вызывающим видом посмотрела на Оцелота, который оценивал скудную обстановку. Ему, разумеется, было плевать, но Бекки, очевидно, ждала этого. В кухне остро пахло уксусом. С заднего двора неслись детские вопли. За стеной кто-то яростно ревел. На подоконнике заунывно блеял радиоприемник со сломанной антенной. За забором работала газонокосилка. Звуки безумия, подумал Оцелот. 

— Извиняйте за беспорядок, — сказала Бекки, — мы полчаса назад вернулись из церкви.  
— Ничего, — протянул Оцелот. — У вас чудесный дом. Уверен, Джон смотрит на вас с небес и улыбается.

И тут же подумал, что перегнул палку, но Бекки даже глазом не моргнула.

— Джон?  
— Отец Дэвида. Он погиб на Танге, когда Дэвиду было три, у Камбоджи во время освобождения «Маягуэса».

Бекки рассеянно кивнула, хотя ей это явно ничего не говорило. Правда, одно она вынесла точно: отец Дэвида умер героем.

— Дэвид очень тяжелый ребенок, — вздохнула Бекки.  
— О, все дети его возраста... — понимающе начал Оцелот.  
— Нет, не все дети его возраста, — отрезала она. — Знаете, он появился прошлым летом, и сначала я думала, что он просто не умеет говорить. Когда он пошел в школу, оказалось, что прекрасно умеет. Оказалось, он прекрасно умеет читать и писать. Он не общается с другими детьми. Я просила пастора поговорить с ним — он отказывается говорить с пастором.

Оцелот в ужасе и неверии прижал руку к груди.

— Месяц назад он разбил Тодду лицо, — шепотом сказала Бекки.  
— На пустом месте?  
— Тодд просто хотел с ним подружиться. Ходил за ним хвостом, пытался разболтать. Да, он в шутку запер Дэвида в шкафу. И что сделал Дэвид? Выбил Тодду два зуба. Передних. Коренных. Хвала небесам, у нас страховка.  
— Наверное, Тодду не стоило запирать Дэвида в шкафу.  
— Но он извинился. А Дэвид просто сделал вид, что его не слышит.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Оцелот. — Как я сказал, проверять его — моя обязанность.

Бекки встала и поманила его за собой.

Оцелот не врал ей. Никто не знал, что принесет им будущее, и Джон мог сколько угодно открещиваться от клонов, но Оцелот не простил бы себе, упусти он Дэвида из виду. Илай исчез еще в первый год. Оцелот знал, что в семьдесят седьмом году его усыновила пожилая пара из Ливерпуля, но в Великобритании след Илая затерялся. Оцелот искал его все три года, но мальчик и его новые родители будто растворились. С Дэвидом все сложилось проще — он остался в США и намертво застрял в круговороте детских домов и временных приемных семей. Это тоже было закономерным: даже во возрасте трех лет эти дети, никогда не видевшие друг друга, казались совсем разными. 

Вырасти Илай в нормальных условиях, заботливые родители повесили бы на него ярлык «трудного вундеркинда». Илай всегда выделялся, и ему было плевать, каким образом — награда и наказание виделись ему абсолютно равнозначными проявлениями внимания, противостоящими безразличию, с которым Илай смириться не мог. Каждый, кто видел Илая, имел какое-то мнение на его счет. Кто-то говорил, что проект удался, ведь такая харизма может быть только у Джона, кто-то считал Илая капризным засранцем, не имеющим ничего общего с оригиналом, но равнодушным не оставался никто. 

Дэвид был совсем другим. Сам Оцелот относился к «детям» с одинаковой брезгливостью, но ловил себя на том, что даже в рамках лабораторного продукта считает Дэвида неудачей. Дэвид не упрямился, но и не проявлял здорового любопытства. Быстро для своего возраста усваивал информацию, но не интересовался ничем конкретным. Он был слишком спокойным, слишком покладистым. Слишком скучным.

Но теперь Оцелот не мог списать Дэвида со счетов — не сейчас, когда от всего наследия Биг Босса остались сомнительные потуги Миллера реконструировать оставшиеся от мечты руины и замкнутый маленький мальчик, уткнувшийся в экран телевизора пустыми глазами.

— Дэвид, милый, этот человек пришел тебя проведать, — сюсюкающим тоном сказала Бекки, как будто для нее «ребенок» и «слабоумный» были синонимами. 

Дэвид даже не посмотрел на Оцелота. Бекки выразительно нахмурилась. 

— Можешь звать его мистер... Как вы сказали, вас зовут?  
— Я не говорил, — усмехнулся Оцелот, и в ее выпуклых глазах мелькнуло секундное замешательство. — Зовите меня Адам.  
— Ваше пальто? — спросила Бекки.  
— Нет, спасибо, я ненадолго, — ответил Оцелот, машинально дернув себя за левый лацкан.

Он оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы знать, что она не подслушивает.

Дэвид сидел на ковре по-турецки, оперевшись на диванные подушки. Оцелот с самого закрытия проекта не видел его так близко. Конечно, он регулярно оказывался рядом, но получал информацию через третьи руки, не позволяя себе прямого контакта. Причина, по которой Оцелот решил нарушить эту традицию, была проста — другого шанса уже не будет. Дэвид слишком взрослый, чтобы совсем ничего не запомнить, а Оцелот не мог пойти на риск остаться в его памяти. 

По телевизору показывали какую-то передачу про африканских птиц.

— Фламинго, — задумчиво сказал Оцелот, садясь на диван. — Ты знаешь, в Боливии, в Андах, фламинго кормятся на озерах, и из-за перепада температур их ноги вмерзают в воду. Ночью приходят лисы и едят их. Утром выжившие фламинго улетают, но потом снова возвращаются, снова вмерзают, и их снова едят лисы. Глупо, правда?  
— Вы пришли нас убить, мистер? — спросил Дэвид.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Диктор вещал что-то про птиц выразительным голосом. Оглушительно тикали настенные часы. Со стен на них смотрели бесчисленные снимки оскалившихся в улыбках детей. 

От Джона, разумеется, не осталось никаких детский фотографий, а свидетелей его ранних лет давно не было в живых. Оцелот понятия не имел, каким ребенком мог быть Джон. 

— С чего ты взял?  
— Вы ходите в пальто в сентябре и не сняли его даже дома. Вы правша. Когда Бекки попросила ваше пальто, вы одернули его слева, там, где у вас висит кобура. Я видел ее, когда вы садились.

На свете был один человек, которому Оцелот никогда не лгал. Он знал, что сейчас стоит соврать — хотя бы потому, что Дэвид навсегда запомнит незнакомца, который приехал в пригороды Фейетвилла с огнестрелом. Оцелот даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Ну и живое же у тебя воображение», но Дэвид смотрел исподлобья мрачно и цепко, так, словно видел Оцелота насквозь. Сам Дэвид ждал, что Оцелот соврет, ведь Оцелот взрослый, а все взрослые врут детям — таковы правила. 

В эту секунду Дэвид так походил на Джона, что затертая тупая тоска, к которой Оцелот привык, как другие привыкают к хроническим болям, вдруг навалилась с новой силой.

— Ловко, — сказал он. — Где ты этого нахватался?  
— По телеку видел, — ответил Дэвид и пожал плечами. Его взгляд снова устремился к экрану. — В документальном фильме про полицейских.  
— Любишь смотреть про полицейских?  
— Нет.  
— А про что любишь?  
Дэвид снова пожал плечами и ответил:  
— Про собак.  
— Нет, — произнес Оцелот после паузы. — Я не пришел вас убить. Если бы я хотел убить тебя и твою мать, то никогда не стал бы устраивать стрельбу у вас дома среди бела дня.  
— Она не моя мать, — еле слышно прошептал Дэвид.  
— Это было бы неуместно.  
— Неуместно?  
— Да. Например, за прошлый год в Штатах произошло более семидесяти смертельных случаев утечки газа. Почему ты не дружишь с другими детьми, Дэвид?  
— Мне и одному нормально.  
— Человек в твоем положении не может позволить себе одиночество, — сказал Оцелот. — У тебя должны быть друзья, которые в случае чего встанут на твою сторону.  
— Можно посмотреть? — вместо ответа спросил Дэвид.

Оцелот выглянул в коридор через полуотворенную дверь. Где-то там лилась вода, Бекки с кем-то ругалась на кухне. Он вытащил револьвер.

— Это Кольт Сингл Экшн Арми, он же Миротворец. Ты смотрел «Великолепную семерку»?

Мальчик промолчал, но наконец оторвался от телевизора и посмотрел на Оцелота. Оцелот ждал естественных реакций — испуга, восторга или нервного возбуждения — но Дэвид просто нахмурился, как будто револьверы уже давно стали частью его ежедневной рутины.

Гены не имеют никакого значения, повторил про себя Оцелот. План Зеро всегда был обречен на провал, потому что два разумных существа никогда не смогут прожить одну и ту же жизнь.

— Это лучшее ручное оружие из когда-либо созданных. Шесть патронов. Более чем достаточно, чтобы убить всё, что движется.  
— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Дэвид. — Я аккуратно, обещаю.

Оцелот высыпал патроны себе в ладонь и протянул ему револьвер. Дэвид покрутил его в руках и спросил:  
— Почему тогда вы зарядили пять патронов?

Оцелот улыбнулся.

— Дело в том, что в оригинальной модели Миротворца ударник крепится непосредственно к курку, так что если ты случайно стукнешь по нему, приложив достаточно силы, то он заденет капсюль, и ты с большой вероятностью прострелишь себе что-нибудь. Поэтому напротив курка всегда должна быть пустая камора. Ты заряжаешь один, пропускаешь камору, заряжаешь еще четыре. Вот так, — показал Оцелот, выхватив у него револьвер.  
— Почему тогда вы говорите «шесть патронов»? — серьезно спросил Дэвид. — Сказали бы тогда уж честно, что их пять.  
— Это мелочи, — сказал Оцелот, чувствуя себя смутно задетым. — Знаешь, кто подсказал мне стрелять из револьвера?  
Джон бы посмеялся над тем, как история повторяет сама себя.  
— Твой отец.

Этого говорить не стоило. Джон не простил бы ему слова «отец», а Дэвид его запомнит. Оцелот никогда не испытывал слабости к детям хотя бы потому, что не видел разницы между детьми и взрослыми. Дети не заслуживают особого отношения за свою восприимчивость. Однако Оцелот знал, что Дэвида не ждет ничего. Для Даймонд Догз Дэвид — пока недозрелое сердце и здоровая пара легких, которые когда-нибудь можно будет использовать. Для последователей Зеро Дэвид — свой собственный маленький ручной Джон, который при должном подходе никуда не сбежит, и рано или поздно Сайфер снимет его с полки, отряхнет пыль и выпустит на арену. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Дэвид не сумеет самостоятельно выбрать сторону. Не сумеет уйти от заданного чужого сценария. Не сумеет прожить скучную и длинную жизнь. Дэвид даже не был человеком.

А Оцелот может сделать ему это маленькое одолжение.

На словах «твой отец» лицо Дэвида осветилось. В кои веки он выглядел на свой возраст — радостный и растерянный, Дэвид приоткрыл рот, но не смог задать простейший вопрос. Таким Джона Оцелот никогда не видел — они встретились слишком поздно. Дэвид мог быть исключительным, мог сколько угодно отвергать сверстников, не нуждаться в одобрении взрослых. Пусть он и был всего лишь продуктом борьбы за власть среди группы безумцев, которых Дэвид никогда не встречал, но слабое место у него было то же, что и у тысячи остальных брошенных одиноких детей.

Ладно, подумал Оцелот, я всегда смогу заставить его забыть.

— Вы знали моего отца?  
— Я встретил его шестнадцать лет назад, — сказал Оцелот. — На... — Он запнулся. — На войне.  
— Вы мне расскажите?  
— Нет, — ответил Оцелот. — Он бы этого не хотел. Но я скажу тебе, что твой отец до конца сражался за своих людей и был верен себе. Твой отец — герой, Дэвид. Такие рождаются раз в столетие.  
— Я тоже буду, — серьезно сказал Дэвид.  
— Ты тоже будешь, — согласился Оцелот. 

Минут пять оба молча смотрели телевизор. Передача про птиц сменилась вечерними новостями. В Асунсьоне силами ERP под гранатометным обстрелом погиб Анастасио Сомоса. Шести из семи участникам удалось скрыться.

Оцелот сунул руки в карманы пальто и нащупал прохладную «Зиппо». Он купил ее еще в те времена, когда сам курил. Оцелот давно бросил, но в его положении от вовремя прикуренной сигареты иногда зависела добрая половина успеха. 

— Знаешь что? — сказал Оцелот. — Смотри. — Он протянул Дэвиду зажигалку на раскрытой ладони. — Эту зажигалку подарил мне твой отец за год до Камбоджи. Теперь я не курю. Так что, если хочешь, она твоя.  
— Правда? — восхищенно воскликнул Дэвид, как будто Оцелот по меньшей мере подарил ему мотоцикл.  
— Да. Если ты обещаешь мне, что подружишься с другими детьми.

Дэвид быстро выхватил зажигалку, боясь, что Оцелот передумает, и сразу же зажег. Сосредоточенно смотрел на огонь, захлопнул крышку, с силой провел по корпусу пальцами, а потом сжал в кулаке и поднес ко рту.

— Наличие зажигалки, Дэвид, еще не повод начинать курить.

Мальчик его не слышал. Он вцепился в зажигалку с отчаянием утопающего, и весь остальной мир тут же отступил на задний план.

— Пока, Дэвид, — сказал Оцелот и зачем-то потрепал Дэвида по волосам. — До встречи. 

Через десять, пятнадцать или двадцать лет.

Оцелот встал и, звеня шпорами, прошел к двери. Когда он ее толкнул, Дэвид вдруг сказал:  
— Вы же соврали, мистер? Это не его зажигалка?

Оцелот не обернулся.


End file.
